Orgullo de capitán
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: O - One-Shot: Porque ella era el mayor punto débil de su orgullo, ¿lo peor? Le encantaba que así fuera. HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como le llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan y partícipe de la semana de retos HK organizada por Celeste Kaomy en el grupo UNiverso Hitsukarin de Facebook. Dejen sus opiniones.


Toshiro Hitsugaya siempre se caracterizó por una cosa: su Orgullo de Capitán.

Su barbilla se alzaba ante el asombro y admiración que muchos le profesaban por haber sido capaz de convertirse en tercer oficial al mando de la décima división apenas saliendo de la academia, y posteriormente en el capitán de la misma.

Estaba profundamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

Pero -porque siempre había un pero, ¿o no?-, pese a ser increíblemente poderoso, y saberlo, su orgullo tenía muchos puntos débiles.

Como era de esperar, muchos no aprobaban que desempeñara las funciones de tan pesada jerarquía cargada de fuertes responsabilidades siendo tan joven, y lo demostraban no dándole el respeto que merecía el cargo que ocupaba.

Por ejemplo: cuando lo llamaban por su nombre de pila, como harían hacia un niño pequeño, cosa que lo enfurecía a escalas monumentales con muy pocas excepciones a la regla, como lo eran su querida abuela, Haru-baa-chan y, en contadas ocasiones, su hermana.

Cada vez que lo llamaban por su nombre sentía su orgullo retorcerse de vergüenza, pues implicaba que no lo tomaban enserio.

Aún así, en su tiempo, él también pensó igual que sus camaradas.

Por lo mismo, se entrenó a sí mismo de manera exhaustiva para fortalecer y pulir sus habilidades, consiguiendo una constitución envidiable y resistencia admirable.

Meditó días enteros para formar una conexión más profunda con Hyorinmaru, ganándose, como orgullosamente podía llamarle, un buen amigo, un incondicional.

Incluso procuró dormir dos horas más de las recomendadas cada día y beber mucha leche para acelerar el lento proceso de desarrollo/envejecimiento que tenía la gente de la Sociedad de Almas - y que, presentía, por alguna razón encontraba divertido burlarse de él yendo aún más lento de lo que, dentro de los estándares de la Cuarta División, era normal-.

Si, todo eso había hecho para sentirse digno de ocupar el lugar de aquel increíble y algo alocado hombre que fue su mentor y su ídolo antes de desaparecer de la faz de la Sociedad de Almas.

Claro que hubieron cosas que no pudo cambiar sin importar cuánto empeño les hubiera puesto.

Por ejemplo: su teniente era de lo más floja. Nunca consiguió enderezarla sin importar cuánta energía pusiera en sus monólogos sobre el cumplimiento del deber y la toma de responsabilidad -ese que ya se sabía de memoria luego de recitárselo infinitas veces a su anterior capitán, que era aún peor que ella y al cual, por cierto, tampoco consiguió reformar-. Y pasados sus cincuenta primeros años en el puesto, decidió que no se pasaría el resto de sus días regañando a aquella rubia irritante solo para tener resultados infructuosos y doble papeleo cada día.

En otras palabras, desistió.

Otro golpe a su orgullo y temple de hielo, al que tuvo que acostumbrarse a enfrentar cada día posterior de su vida sin remedio.

Sin embargo, y volviendo a un tema tocado anteriormente, aquel no era el mayor de sus problemas.

¡Oh, por supuesto que no!

El mayor de sus problemas era, sin lugar a dudas, su enemistad con el lento desarrollo de su cuerpo, cosa que afectaba incluso la manifestación del poder completo de su bankai.

Sin importar cuánto empeño le haya puesto a sus rigurosos entrenamientos y al cUmplimiento de sus horas de sueño y dieta rica en proteínas y vitaminas que ayudaban al crecimiento, estos no (tampoco) tuvieron muchos frutos. Nulos, en realidad.

Por lo tanto, muchos de sus iguales seguían mancillando su orgullo mediante la manifestación de sus, ya para entonces, malintencionadas opiniones y comentarios muchas veces poco indiscretos, en los que lo consideraban demasiado jóven; otros incluso lo llamaban mocoso, ¡por el Rey Espiritual, el capitán Ukitake incluso le regalaba dulces! Bueno, aunque dudaba que este último lo hiciera con verdadero ánimo de ofender. Sin embargo...

Aquello casi que le provocaba dolor físico.

Así fue que se juró a sí mismo que jamás, ¡jamás en toda su casi inmortal vida! Se dejaría de corregir y contradecir a cualquiera que lo llamara niño, enano, mocoso o cualquier adjetivo remotamente similar. Así se lo propuso y así lo llevó a cabo con todos, incluso su adorada abuelita -aunque sus regaños no tenían ni pizca del tono o enfado regulares cuando iban dirigidos a ella-.

Claro está, esto no quería decir que no hubiera ido más de una vez a la cuarta división para preguntar a la capitana Unohana por algún brebaje, hakudo o algo para resolver su problema de estatura, generalmente después de un golpe dolorosamente bajo en su orgullo, recibiendo en cada ocasión una disculpa y negativa, que al final no hacía sino dejarle aún más deprimido.

Ya incluso estaba considerando pedirle al capitán Mayuri, con lo loco y propenso que era a hacer explotar su división, por alguna solución "científica" que le ayudara...

Cuando pasó lo increíble, lo que nadie, ni él mismo imaginó pasaría algún día: durante la guerra de tres años, ¡su bankai se completó y, aún mejor, su cuerpo creció!

Ya nadie podría volver a llamarle mocoso nunca jamás, o bueno, nunca jamás, siempre que tuviera activo su bankai.

Dos años después del increíble suceso que marcó un antes y un después en su vida, y superados los oscuros fantasmas que acechaban tras la guerra, obligó al capitán de la doceava división a desarrollar una fórmula que lo mantuviera alto y poderoso las 24 horas del día.

Ya nadie podía decir que el capitán más joven de la historia, el prodigio, era un niño de poder inmaduro incapaz de llevar a cabo las actividades y obligaciones impuestas a un capitán.

El mundo ya casi había olvidado su pasado problema de estatura, y eso lo volvía perfecto a ojos de Toshiro.

Pero, siendo que el mundo lo odiaba y para el destino parecía ser su saco de boxeo favorito, la felicidad del capitán llegó a su fin cuando, una buena mañana tan agradable y fría como un témpano de hielo, recibiendo el sincero deseo de buenos día de Hyorinmaru, se levantó y alistó para otra jornada de duro trabajo en la oficina.

Dos horas después, con el papeleo completado debido a que ya llevaba varios días de documentos adelantados, se dispuso a practicar una última vez el discurso de bienvenida que le daría a los nuevos reclutas que ese día llegarían a las puertas de su división esperando servir a a la causa de sus habilidades con devoción bajo su tutela.

Así que allí se encontraba, erguido cuan alto era -bastante, podía presumir- hablándoles a sus ahora subordinados sobre lo que sería su vida amparados por la división diez.

Casi estaba por acabar con su increíble palabrería cuando ella irrumpió.

De cabellos y ojos oscuros, el tiempo la había cambiado tanto que incluso tardó un poco en reconocerla a la distancia, la única mujer capaz de pisotear su orgullo con solo tres simples palabras, iniciadas co respectivamente, y una sonrisa juguetona y sin pizca de miedo, ya sea por su apariencia o reacción, que lo desarmaba sin que pudiera hacer nada.

La única persona que era una verdadera excepción a su regla autoimpuesta de corregir a quien lo llamara por esos apodos que tanto detestaba, por ser la única persona con la cual no podía enfadarse a no ser que arriesgara su propia seguridad.

La hermana más pequeña del shinigami sustituto, la última hija concebida por el matrimonio Shiba-

Kurosaki… Karin Kurosaki.

Lo primero que paso por su mente al verla llegar -trastabillando y maldiciendo los ropajes de los shinigamis- fue ¿qué hace ella ahí?, ¿por qué no se encuentra en el mundo mortal jugando fútbol como cada día desde que la conoció?

Cuando el asombro aminoró y la atención que todos sin excepción habían prestado a semejante escándalo de portazos y maldiciones -las cuales le dieron la seguridad de que se trataba de ella- volvió a redirigirse a él, luego de que la morena les enviara a todos una mirada fulminante y palabras llenas de veneno y amenaza antes de ubicarse en el lugar vacío entre las parejas filas que le correspondía con la cabeza en alto, sin dignarse a mirar a nadie, ni siquiera para conocer el rostro de su nuevo capitán, terminó su discurso de forma robótica, concentrado solo en el entendimiento de que si ella estaba allí solo podía ser por un motivo: había muerto en el mundo mortal.

Siguiendo en modo automático con el protocolo de siglos de la Sociedad de Almas a la hora de recibir nuevos miembros, se encontró pensando en cómo era que aquello había ocurrido, y deseando, con mucha preocupación, que no haya sido de alguna manera dolorosa o sanguinaria.

Llegado en momento en que sus subordinados se hicieran cargo de los nuevos, abandonó la estancia aún sumido en sus pensamientos.

Se preguntaba cuál sería su reacción cuando por fin lo viera y cayera en cuenta de que ya nunca más podría llamarlo… ¡de esa irrepetible manera tan ofensiva!

Ahora sería su subordinada, por lo que su relación ya no podría ser como lo fue hace cuatro años, la última vez que la vio, antes de la guerra.

Y el miedo lo atenazó al pensar en la posibilidad de que, tal vez, su alma se fuera en paz del mundo humano y, en consecuencia, sus recuerdos vividos en carne propia se hayan quedado en el olvido.

De pronto, su cuerpo temblaba, no podía mantenerse firme.

¿Y si Karin lo había olvidado? ¿Y si ya nunca más lo vería con diversión y lo llamaría por su nombre de pila, o se reiría de chistes humanos que él no entendía, pero que disfrutaba plenamente con solo verla feliz?

Apretó los puños.

Esa era la mayor posibilidad.

Estaré bien, intentó convencerse, si ella no me recuerda será más fácil tratarla como a cualquier otra de sus subordinadas.

¡Que equivocado estaba!

Lejos de lo que esperaba, y no sabía si para su alivio o tormento, la morena por supuesto que lo recordaba.

Perfectamente.

A él... y a los cinco años que pasaron sin él haber ido a verla ni una sola vez.

Luego de toda la sarta de maldiciones y amenazas que recibió esa tarde, cuando Matsumoto "oportunamente" la llevó a su oficina para, y citaba, "recuperar el tiempo perdido" -esperaba que se refiriera a ponerse al tanto de todo lo ocurrido desde la última vez que se vieron, moriría de desangre nasal de no ser así-, casi que había renegado porque la posibilidad de su olvido no hubiese sido correcta.

Por supuesto, y como siempre pasaba, luego de descargar toda su furia sobre él y obligarlo a disculparse un millón de veces -cosa que solo hizo luego de sentir que la cabeza le explotaría después de tanto reclamo y griterío- ella solo le sonrió y le dijo que estaba bien. Incluso lo abrazó, como nunca antes le había abrazado.

Aún así, su sangre Kurosaki le exigía vengarse luego de años de ignorancia -como ella misma los había llamado-. Y con una sonrisa maliciosa, ella se aprovechó de su asombroso cambio para recordarle -a él y a todo el que se los cruzara juntos- una y otra vez su pasado, diciendo comentarios con doble sentido que no muchos comprendían pero que hacían hervir su sangre, y bromear con Matsumoto murmurando cosas como "¿Recuerdas cuando Toshiro era un gnomo de nieve?" o "Ahora que creció, tal vez logre alcanzar las estanterías más altas de su biblioteca" riendo a carcajadas al lado de la rubia. Las dos par de víboras se morían de risa a su costa.

Y no conforme con hacerle la existencia posible, y como era de suponer, luego de aquel primer día, no tardó mucho en saber de ella, pues rápidamente se había metido en pleitos con tres miembros de la división.

Tras la llegada de Karin todo el mundo recordó el terrible pasado que tanto lo había atormentado, y tal vez muchos dirán que exageraba, pero era terrible para él escuchar comentarios semejantes a los que había tenido que soportar en el pasado.

Nuevamente, todos se volvían en contra de su moral y orgullo y, sin embargo, los golpes de la gente no eran los peores.

No.

Los peores golpes, los más terrible, mortales para su malherido orgullo, eran los que provenían de las sonrisitas pícaras de esa morena que siempre, desde el primer momento, se las arregló para poner de cabeza su mundo. Esas sonrisitas que lo desarmaban y hacían sentir retortijones en el estómago, que apaleaban sus sentidos y acababan con cualquier rastro de enfado. Y su orgullo moría cuando su resolución se disolvía ahogada en las risas burbujeantes que salían de sus labios rosados.

Era humillante verla escaquearse de su enfado con solo con sonreírle con esa inocente picardía.

Sin embargo los demás miembros de su división no corrían con la misma suerte de sonreír y dejarlo en el aire -cosa que nunca admitiría que sí le pasaba con ella-, y a la primera burla que escuchó de un par que se creían demasiado listos para ser descubiertos, pues los muy cobardes ni siquiera se atrevían a hacerlo frente a él -aunque la verdad, nadie los culparía- los envío como voluntarios a hacer de experimentos para el capitán Mayuri en la doceava división, cosa que les consiguió un boleto de ida sin regreso determinado a la cuarta división.

Otros que decidieron que si Karin podía llamarle por su nombre también ellos habían sido duramente castigados montando guardia sobre Matsumoto, que también ligó el castigo luego de tantas burlas y risotadas, pues tenían que asegurarse de que ni una gota de alcohol rozara sus labios hasta que hubiera terminado todo el papeleo atrasado que llevaba acumulando, además de asegurarse que no escapara, tarea no imposible, pero sí increíblemente extenuante -él lo vivió durante cincuenta años, más si contaban sus días en que el trabajo era doble cuando era tercer oficial-.

Ambos casos fueron un buen ejemplo para todos los demás.

Pero Matsumoto, incorregible como ya se había establecido que era, solo se burlaba de él por ello cuando estaban a solas, incluso Momo lo admiraba divertida y se burlaba en silencio. Los miembros de la división ya habían aprendido, pero no quitaba el hecho de que se sentían divertidos ante las burlas y comentarios con doble sentido al respecto de su altura o siestas largas -que aún mantenía, con la esperanza de crecer un poco más- provenientes de la muchacha pelinegra.

Karin Kurosaki en verdad sabía cómo hacer de su vida un martirio, y lo que era peor, solo lo conseguía porque él se lo permitía, disfrutando secretamente -o no tanto, a juzgar por las miradas insinuantes de Matsumoto y Momo- de las carcajadas tintineantes y las blancas sonrisas de la morena, aún cuando éstas se debieran a bromas a su costa.

Si, Karin Kurosaki era una mujer de lo más irritante, cansadora y ciega ante los límites que suponía una autoridad competente. La única capaz de pisotear su orgullo de esa manera tan aplastante y salir ilesa y triunfante. La única capaz de volverlo loco de enojo y rabia y calmarlo justo cuando por fin conseguiría enfrentarla.

Karin Kurosaki partía con todos sus esquemas y, lo peor, a él le encantaba que lo hiciera.

Ella era el mayor punto débil de su orgullo de capitán.

.

.

.

.

.

Tarán!

Aquí vuelvo luego de otra laaaarga ausencia con un nuevo fic dispuesto para la semana de retos HK en la temática de los siete pecados capitales, como verán, traté con Orgullo, o Soberbia, que son el mismo al menos en los libros que he leído (y en Fullmetal Alchemist ¬ u ¬U jeje) Además de que es el fic O del casi que olvidado reto ABC de Uzumaki Manaka-chan.

Lo subí primero por face dado a que FF se le dio justo ahora por no permitirme publicar NADA de NADA, al fin logre subirlo.

Aun así quiero dedicárselo a todas ustedes, mis lectoras que me acompañaron desde un principio, MajoPatashify (que ya no la vi por ningún otro lado y tmeo haya abandonado el fandom, con los mucho que me gustaban sus comentarios y su apoyo) karin-chan150301 (mi hermana adorada a la que siempre hago esperar por face) Y muy especialmente, a esas dos muchachitas que en el grupo de Facebook Universo Hitsukarin declararon que estaba entre sus tres autoras preferidas del fandom, casi hicieron que llorara!

Muy bien, las amo a todas!

Saludos!


End file.
